The present invention relates to a socket connector and in particular to a socket connector for connecting an external sensor (such as probe) of medical instrument with a host computer.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a well-known probe connector. The probe connector comprises: a probe circuit board 100 with probe sockets 101 mounted thereon, a metal shelf 102, and elastic shielding sheets 103. The metal shelf 102 is provided with through-slots 1021 through which the probe sockets 101 pass. Each through-slot 1021 is provided with elastic shielding sheets 103 therearound. The metal shelf 102 is fixed on the front panel 105 of the host chassis. When a probe plug 106 is inserted, the bottom surface of the shell of the plug comes into contact with the elastic shielding sheets 103.
FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate another well-known probe connector. The probe connector comprises: a probe circuit board 100, probe sockets 101, a metal shelf 102 and elastic shielding sheets 103. The metal shelf 102 is provided with through-slots 1021 through which the probe sockets 101 pass. Each through-slot 1021 is immovably provided with the elastic shielding sheets 103 around the inner wall thereof. When a probe plug 106 is inserted, the outer surface of the shell of the plug comes into contact with the elastic shielding sheet 103.
The above mentioned probe connectors have following defects:
1) Generally, the elastic shielding sheets are fixed on the shield metal pedestal of the connector by riveting, soldering process and the like;
2) The elastic shielding sheets are in contact with the outer surface or bottom surface of the shell of the plug, and the outer surface of the shell of the plug will be scratched because of the friction with the elastic shielding sheets during the frequent operations of plug-in and pull-out;
3) The contact area, being contact with the elastic shielding sheets, of the shell of the plug needs a surface polishing (or plating) process and the rest area of the shell needs a surface processing, such as spraying and the like, in order to ensure effective electrical contact between the elastic shielding sheets and the shell of the connector plug. Thus, the processes are relatively complex in view of mould manufacturing and product post-processing.
4) Partial shield for the printed circuit board of the probe (also called the probe PCB) can not be obtained around the connector plug, which influences the stability of the ultrasonic signal transmission.
5) The force of plug-in or pull-out is directly transferred to the probe circuit board via the probe socket during the frequent operations of plug-in or pull-out, which shortens the life of the circuit board or even destroys it.